Run to the Water
by demilylove
Summary: LAST CHAPTER IS NOW UP.
1. Chapter 1

**Poison**

_Author's note: I don't really have all the show's details memorized, so if something seems wrong to you – it probably is ;) takes place after 'Everybody Hate Hugo'. In addition, this is my first 'Lost' fanfic, so be nice :)_

Kate's P.O.V:

What I wouldn't give right now for a newspaper.

Although, seeing as my name would probably appear there – better not.

What I wouldn't give to watch an episode of 'Friends'. To go out with my girlfriends and just have a beer and laugh for hours.

I know I couldn't have done those things for a long time now, since I escaped, but being here in this deserted island makes you feel the void even more.

God. I'd even be ok with just golfing. And I don't know or like golf. But it's been pouring real hard a few hours ago, so not a chance for me to hit the course.

Hmm. I wonder what today is.

"Hey, Charlie?" I ask him as he passes by me holding Aaron, "what day is it today?"

"Day sodding 48." He answers bitterly and then quickly covers Aaron's ears. I give him a questioning look, "I just cursed in front of the baby, bullocks." He mutters and then looks horrified, "I've done it again!"

"OK," I say laughing, "but you wouldn't happen to know what day is it in the real world, would you?"

"Oh, date? No, mate, I get way lost. You should ask Jack." He answers and walks up to Claire.

Jack, of course Jack. Jack would know. He's the reliable sensible one. When the hell I started feeling attracted to those types I've no idea.

OK, so I know I'm only looking for a reason to talk to him. I couldn't care less what date it is today, just like I didn't care what date it was yesterday, or the day before.

Oh, but there he is. Walking towards me with his backpack filled with water bottles. He's such a kind man.

"What?" he asks chuckling as he approaches.

"What?" I ask confused.

"You had this grin on your face..." he says smiling.

"I did?" I ask embarrassed. He looks at me strange, "I did. Uh, no…" I say quickly and look up at the sky, "I just see it started raining again. And I love rain."

"Oh." He says nodding and then smiles at me, "I love it too."

"Hey, what date is it?" I ask him.

"May 20th." He answers almost immediately.

"Oh." It's my turn to say.

"Something wrong?" he asks, his eyebrows clinch closer to his eyes in a concerned look.

Aww, that look. There's a song that goes 'one look could kill'. Hell yeah.

"Just… someone's birthday." I answer quietly.

"Boyfriend?" he asks trying to look nonchalant.

"Ex-husband." I answer knowing this would rattle him.

"Oh." He says again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: wow, I did not expect to get so many replies for that short first chapter! Here's the second one, and I know it's not long, but I haven't written much yet so this is it :)**

We stare at each other for a few seconds.

"There's just so much about you I don't know." He says suddenly.

"Likewise." I answer silently.

"Right Kate, except my life isn't half as interesting as yours." He chuckles softly.

"I thought you said everyone deserve a new life?" I ask getting irritated that the past issue is coming up again.

"I did and everyone does deserve a new life, but I'd like to know what happened with your past life." He says drawing closer to me.

"Why?" I ask beginning to back away from him.

"There! Why are you running whenever I ask something about your past? Come on Kate you're too kind to have killed the man you love, so what was it?" he asks continuing to draw closer to me, never breaking eye contact.

"You don't know me!" I exclaim, "you don't know if I'm kind or mean, you know nothing about it! You don't know what I'm capable of and what I'm too kind to do."

"How would I know if you refuse to tell me?" he asks, his tone getting louder.

"Tell you what? That I ran away from home at 15, hooked up with the worst men ever, and ran away from the police making them kill the only man that ever thought I was worthwhile? The only one not judging me and caring about me just as messed up as I was?" I spit out.

"I'm sure he wasn't the only one." He says silently.

"Well, there was no one before him." I say and start to walk away.

"But there is someone after him." He calls out.

I stop cold and turn around to him.

For the longest time we just lock eyes.

"There is someone after him, Kate. I want to know what you did not to judge you, but to know better about you. I couldn't care less who you ran away from and who you've stolen from. 'Cause you're here now and you're the antithesis of your old self. You help, you care, and you contribute. That makes me care about you, knowing you're not mean by heart and you're not useless. You're sympathetic and that makes others sympathize for you." He says smiling.

"I don't need people sympathizing for me," I say tiredly and his smile fades, "I don't need people feeling sorry for me or avoiding me or being hypocrite to me."

"Is that what you think I'm doing?" he asks offended.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack's P.O.V:

Is that really what she thinks I'm doing? I mean, I know I don't get women real good, but I am pretty sure nothing about my behavior to her reeked of hypocrisy.

"is that what you think I'm doing?" I ask again, more aggressively this time.

She looks at me uneasy and abstractly pushes a damp strand of hair off her face.

"Jack…" she trails off sighing, "Let's just drop this."

"Let's not." I say as she begins to walk away from me again.

"I don't want to have this conversation with you, Jack." She mutters at me as I catch up with her.

"Guess what, Kate? You don't get to decide. This is not all about you." I say grabbing her hand and turning her to face me.

She stops and stares at me with an icy look.

And then I do something really uncharacteristic. I kiss her. Well, kiss isn't exactly the term, I practically explode against her lips. She gasps against my lips and I quickly cup her face, steadying her.

I can feel her trembling under my hands, maybe from the rain, maybe from the situation, so I lower one of my hands from her face to her waist. I bring her closer to my body and soften the kiss.

She places her hands hesitantly against my chest and then slowly pulls away.

"Why are you doing this?" she asks while I'm still holding her.

I roll my eyes at her smiling and lower the other hand to her waist.

"What reason could I possibly have?" I ask.

"Jack…" she smiles shoving me lightly and I wrap my arms tighter around her.

"Kate, there's definitely something going on. And I would've continued waiting 'till one of us would've finally admitted it but I had to let you know I'm not being a hypocrite with you." I say and place my lips against her cheek, "this is all very real." I whisper.

She sighs in respond and I can feel her hands coming up to my shoulders, digging through them.

I kiss her cheek lazily.

"Real." She repeats what I've said.

I nod and trail my way back to her lips.

**I know it was short, but hey – you got a kiss! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Kate's P.O.V:

"You think they got somewhere already?" I ask Jack as we enter the hatch.

"Well, it's been 5 days. Must've." He answers smiling at me, "the question is…" he continues closing the door after me "…where to?"

"Uh, that is a fine question." I point out and he chuckles, "I just hope they're ok."

"Me too." He nods.

"I didn't even say goodbye." I say sullenly.

"Didn't say goodbye to Sawyeeeeeeeer?" he asks smiling teasingly and I smack his shoulder.

"Hey dude," Hurley says noticing us, "dudette." He nods at me.

"Hey Hurley. How was your shift?" Jack asks.

"It was cool. Except the shower gave me a bit of an attitude." He answers picking up his stuff.

"Oh?" I ask, suppressing a laugh.

"Pressure sucks. It took about 15 minutes till my entire hair got wet." He explains and Jack laughs.

"Well, you look refreshed now." I say unconvincingly and smile at him.

"You two are taking the shift together?" he asks surprised.

"No, I am." Jack answers, "Kate just came along for the washing machine."

"Sure, sure." He answers mockingly, "well then I'll leave you to it." He says and winks at us before leaving.

As soon as the door closes, I turn to look at Jack who seems amused.

"What was that?" I ask pointing at the door.

"Well, you see Kate, when someone exits a room, he usually…" he starts and I interrupt him.

"Not the door!" I say laughing, "Hurley… insinuating. What was that?"

"Hurley always insinuates." He answers shrugging.

"Uh huh." I answer not convinced.

"What's the matter?" he asks knowingly, "Katie doesn't like the class talking about her?"

"Katie doesn't like being called Katie." I answer smiling sweetly and he laughs.

"Kate," he starts emphasizing my name and I smile, "like it or not, there are no walls around this island. And if something will happen here… people will know."

"Will?" I ask surprised, "I thought it had."

"Well…" he starts contemplating his words, "something did happen. But if we want to further it… to something more serious than a kiss… well, this is something to really think about."

"No kidding." I mutter.

"Don't be mad. I want this to happen and I know you do, too. We just need to think if this is how we want this to happen. If we want to hide it from people so that'd I'd only be able to kiss you when we're in here – all alone." He explains.

"Not much of a choice there, Jack." I say and start walking towards the washing machine.

"Kate…" he says following me, "why are you upset?"

"I'm not upset." I answer putting clothes in the washer.

"Yes, you are." He chuckles pulling me to face him.

"Of course I am!" I answer, "Jack, finally something is moving here and now you say we should take a break? A break from what? We're not even together!"

"But we want to be, so before we screw this up we should seriously think about if we want the others to know. I never said we should take a break, I said we need to stop and think about it." He says and I lower my sight, pouting, "together."

He lifts my chin and kisses me softly. I wrap my arms around his waist as he caresses my cheeks. And then, just then, the clock starts beeping. He pulls away and sighs, leaning his forehead against mine.

"I gotta go execute." He whispers and kisses my forehead before approaching the computer.


	5. Chapter 5

"We need more guava seeds." Sun says the morning after as we sit planting, "what do you say?"

"Jack kissed me." I blurt out.

Her jaw drops and she just stares at me smiling for a few seconds.

"Well, I was talking about the garden, but ok…" she answers slowly.

I sigh heavily and look at her miserably.

"So why are you sad?" she asks, "I mean, it was pretty obvious for all of us that something is happening between the two of you… I think it's great."

"It's great, it really is. It's just confusing. I mean, we've never known before this happened and now… it's almost like living together. And there's so much about us we don't know." I say lowering my head.

"Kate," she starts and I look at her, "my own husband didn't even know I can speak English."

"Yeah, good point." I say chuckling, "it's just… more complicated things."

"OK," she nods, "then why are you still here sitting next to me? Jack is one of the most patient men I have ever met. I'm sure that whatever it is you have to tell him – he is willing to listen."

"Yeah," I answer nodding, "you're right." I rise from my seat and wipe off the back of my pants, "I'll bring back some guava seeds."

Jack's P.O.V:

"Don't you ever wonder, though?" Sayid asks me.

"All the time." I confess, "but I was always able to not let my curiosity get the better of me. I'm not gonna change this now."

"Makes it easier when you have 40-something more people to think about." He answers.

"And that, of course. Bottom line, there is just way too much going on around here as it is. We don't need to add that to our list of things to worry about." I say.

"Worry about what?" Kate asks approaching.

"Um, doomsday button." I answer.

"Oh." She says, "what happened to it?"

"Nothing, we were just wondering what would happen if we'd… stop executing." Sayid answers.

"Not this again…" she smiles tiredly shaking her head.

"Well Kate, you have to admit it's interesting to see if Desmond was right." He says, "is it really possible for the faith of the world to be linked to one simple key?"

"Who knows?" she answers shrugging.

I reach up and wipe some mud from her cheek. She looks at me questioningly.

"You had mud." I answer shrugging and she nods uncomfortably.

"Anyway…" Sayid continues looking at me and Kate quickly, "it doesn't seem logical. Maybe it's connected to this island, maybe something will happen to this island here if we don't push the button, but the whole world?"

Just then, Shannon approaches with Vincent following her.

"Hey." She says and stands next to Sayid, "what are the brains of the island discussing about?"

I smile at her comment.

"Well, we were thinking about rationing. And you know, those face creams of yours can turn out pretty handy." I say teasing her.

"Not funny." She answers less than amused, "Sayid, the dog is restless again."

"He probably just misses his owners." He answers.

"Oh good, 'cause I thought it's just because he misses his big puffy cushion back home." She answers rolling her eyes.

Sayid smiles and kisses her cheek.

"Come on, I'll walk him with you." He answers taking the leash from her hand.

"Only if you'll let me leave him at the jungle this time." She answers and he laughs softly.

I chuckle looking at them walking away.

"What is it?" Kate smiles amused.

"That's sweet." I answer shrugging, "they're complete opposites. And they make it work."

"Jack?" she asks tilting her head and smiling at me.

"Hmm?" I respond.

"Let's talk." She answers simply.

"Let's." I answer grinning and look at her with anticipation.

She rolls her eyes at me in reply and grabs my arm pulling me towards a secluded part of the shore.

**Next chapter: _finally_ the dude opens up!**


	6. Chapter 6

It's funny, I've never seen you as a domineering type." I manage out between laughs."

"Oh, don't be silly." She says and I take a seat next to her.

For a few seconds, all we do is stare at the ocean.

"Hey," I say nudging at her shoulder.

"What?" she asks smiling.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask brushing a strand of hair off her face.

"Sawyer." She answers simply.

She looks at me and starts laughing.

"Way to go, Kate." I answer chuckling.

"Sorry, it was just called for. What were you thinking about?" she asks smiling teasingly.

"My wife." I answer simply, my smile fading.

"Huh huh, not a funny way of getting back at me." She laughs dryly and punches my shoulder lightly.

"Seriously." I answer looking at her.

"Seriously?" she asks realizing.

"Seriously I have a wife. I wasn't thinking about her right now, though." I answer smiling softly at her.

"You're married." She states.

"I thought you'd be more shocked, actually." I confess.

"I don't get rattled very easily," she replies smiling, "besides Jack, you're a hot doctor. I'm sure you had them lined up."

I laugh softly and stroke her face, leaning in to kiss her.

"Doctor," she shoves me softly, "you're married."

"Kate…" I start sighing heavily and she cuts me off.

"No, really Jack… this is weird for me… I mean, when we'd get rescued you'd feel really weird getting back home, and…" she answers and I interrupt her.

"I doubt that would be a problem, actually." I say turning my head away from her.

"What are you talking about, are you seriously saying you could go back home and look at your wife, knowing…" she says and I interrupt her yet again.

"That's not gonna happen, Kate. Even when we'll get rescued, I can't go back home to Sarah." I insist.

"Why not?" she asks.

"Because she's dead!" I spit out.

Kate lowers her head quickly.

"Oh." She says silently.

"Yeah…" I say silently and also lower my head.

"Oh." She just repeats.

She looks at me for a couple of seconds and then stretches to me, wrapping her arms around my neck and bringing me closer to her. I turn my body so I face her and wrap my arms tightly around her small waist, burying my face in her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea." She whispers.

"It's ok, you couldn't have known." I answer shaking my head against her.

"How… how did she die?" she asks pulling away.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I smile bitterly. She looks at me intrigued, "plane crash."

"Oh my God." She whispers horrified, "oh God, I just had the worst goose bumps…"

"Yeah." I chuckle cynically.

"I… I honestly don't know what to say. Sorry." She says running her hand softly against my stubbles.

"It's ok, Kate. It happened 2 years ago. I'm ok." I answer smiling at her.

"OK…" she answers feeling uncomfortable.

"God, you're cute." I say smiling.

She grins in reply and leans in to kiss me. Just as our lips brush against each other, we hear it.

"JIN!"


	7. Chapter 7

"JIN!"

We both look at each other urgently and rise from our seats, quickly running to the populated part of the beach. When we arrive both Shannon and Sayid come running from the jungle, with Vincent following.

It was Sun. Jin, Michael and Sawyer came back. And with them…

"Uh, Jack?" Kate whispers, "who are these people?"

"Your guess is as good as mine…" I answer shaking my head.

Sun throws herself at Jin's neck, hugging him tightly.

"Sawyer…" Kate leaves my side rushing to him, "are you ok?" she asks stroking his bruised face.

I gotta say, a part of me actually died just now.

"Just dandy, Freckles." He grins in respond and she smiles, letting out a relived sigh.

Wait a minute. Is that…?

"Um… hi." I say uncomfortably to the woman in front of me.

Her tough appearance subsides when she sees me and she gives me a half smile.

"Well, I'll be damned…" she says.

"Um… sorry, I forgot you name." I say apologetically.

"Ana Lucia. Jack, right?" she asks smiling and I nod smiling back at her.

Kate turns from Sawyer and looks at us confused.

"Uh, hello? Since you seem to know each other and act like you all everybody are bloody chums way back from high school, mind giving us some information?" Charlie asks impatiently.

"Yeah, Jacko. I'd like to know where you know that men beater so well." Sawyer says annoyed.

"Oh, I know you don't wanna take another beating," she mutters at him, "so you better watch it."

"You got hit by a woman?" Kate asks him smiling with disbelief.

"Hey, Freckles, don't for once think I couldn't have taken her. It's just 'cause I'm such a goddamn gentleman." He answers smiling at her.

"Yes, I'm sure that's the reason…" Shannon answers rolling her eyes.

"Hey Sticks, you wanna piece of me?" he asks cocking his eyebrows.

"Ha! As if!" she answers scoffing.

"Alright!" Locke says stepping forward, "let's all regroup. Jack, who is this young woman?"

"I'm pretty sure I said my name is Ana Lucia. Can't keep up?" she asks.

"I beg your pardon?" he looks at her almost shocked.

"OK, um… Locke, Ana here is also a survivor I assume?" I look at her and she nods, "she was sitting at the back of the plane."

"And you know this, how?" Shannon asks bored.

"Uh, we chatted a little before the flight." I answer.

"Chatted was hardly the term. More like me trying to rudely get information out of you…" she answers smirking and I smile.

So she did notice.

"Oh, how lovely." Kate says sarcastically and ana shoots her a look.

OK. Problems, right here.

**Sorry for taking ages to update. I'm getting sick of writing this, 'cause I feel like it's really not how things would turn out if it was on the show... am I making any sense?**


	8. Chapter 8

Kate's P.O.V:

Ooh, ooh, "more like me trying to rudely get information out of you", what a bitch! Who does she think she is waltzing in and flirting with Jack? Uh, hello, you drooled a bit next to your lip, you might wanna wipe that. Pff, bitch.

"Are you ok?" Claire asks laughing.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I ask dazzled.

"Well, you just exhaled real dramatically." She answers.

"Oh. Did I?" I ask bewildered.

"Uh, yeah." She answers and starts laughing again.

"Well, it's just… don't you think that new girl is a total bitch?" I spit out.

"Uh, new girl… wha… who, that Ana Lucia chick?" she asks confused and I nod, "I didn't really get the chance to talk to her… so I don't think she's a bitch."

"Total bitch, if you ask me." Shannon comments approaching, "and there's only room for one."

"OK… but role-taking part aside, you agree, right?" I ask her biting my nail.

I can't, for the life of me, remember when I last bit a nail.

"Uh, hell yeah!" she answers, "That girl needs to have her mouth sealed shut. The way she talked to Locke, the way she talked to Sawyer… and she was totally hitting on your man, if you ask me."

I knew I loved Shannon for a reason.

Jack's P.O.V:

"Wow. That's amazing." I say after hearing Ana Lucia's story.

"Pretty much the same shit you've been going through." She answers half smiling.

"Yeah, but I mean, you guys didn't have the medical supply, didn't have the preliminary food…" I trail off.

"Didn't have the heroine doctor." She finishes flirty.

"Did I tell you I'm a doctor?" I answer smiling bashfully.

"Well, I kinda got that seeing how you were all worried about the injured men coming back." She answers smiling.

"Oh." I say laughing.

She hands me a bottle of water.

"Have that drink with me now?" she asks cocking one eyebrow and I nod chuckling.

Just as we take a sip, I hear footsteps behind me.

"Hey, Jack?" I hear Kate's voice and immediately turn around, "oh…" she says as she notices me with Ana, "didn't mean to interrupt."

"Don't be silly, Kate. Ana here just told me what happened to them since the crash." I reply.

"Lemme guess," she starts looking at Ana, "little food, much diseases and coldness?"

"Yeah, and little snippy bitches, also." Ana shoots back.

"Hey now." I say warningly.

"Jack," Kate crouches down beside me stroking my hair, "I think you should check up on Sawyer."

"Is your boyfriend not feeling well?" I ask sarcastically and she laughs softly.

"Don't be silly, Jack." She answers and kisses me passionately.

As she pulls away, she shoots a final look at Ana Lucia and leaves. Oh. I see what she's doing.

"There. You should be fine." I say to Sawyer, stitching up his wound.

"Should be? My, aren't you a bucket of hope!" he comments sarcastically.

"Sawyer…" I trail off tiredly.

"What's the matter, Doc? Oh, I get it… you're not too keen that I came back, are you?" he says.

"No, I'm not." I confess and he looks at me surprised, "people were really counting on that raft. You guys coming back… that took away their hope."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's all it is." He nods sarcastically.

"Sawyer, you seem to know all the answers so why ask the questions?" I snap at him annoyed.

That guy really pushes my buttons.

"What's all the commotion about, Jack? Could it be you're rattled by the fact that your girl might go for me this time?" he asks viciously.

"That's not gonna happen." I reply calmly trying to not get into a fight with him.

"Oh?" he asks with a smile.

"Nevermind." I reply tiredly.

"Is he ok?" Kate asks me approaching.

"Well, he seems to be delirious, but other than that…" I trail off.

"Right," he smirks, "or so your boyfriend would like to think."

"You two boys should really stop bickering this much." She replies smiling.

"Right, 'cause you're being so mature and novel with Ana Lucia." I say smiling cynically.

Her smile fades and she looks at me icily.

"Don't even start the comparison." She warns rising one eyebrow.

"Uh oh!" Sawyer interrupts, "trouble in paradise? Well, I don't know what it is with you and that Bully McMoron chick, but I'm sure it could be resolved by some mud wrestling. In the nude."

"Shut up Sawyer." Both Kate and I say.

"Hit a sensitive spot, huh?" he asks knowingly, "What is it Kate, does Anal have a thing for your man?"

"He's not my man." She mutters looking directly at me and leaves.

"Couldn't screw things up even more?" I ask Sawyer irately and rise.

"Hold on, Doc, what about my cut?" he calls after me.

"Sew it yourself!" I mutter at him and leave to find Kate.

Normally I would never ever leave a patient wounded, let alone tell him to heal himself. But this is Sawyer. And this is Kate. And I can't let her go.

I finally catch up with her in the heart of the jungle. She's pacing angrily towards the beach.

"Hey Kate," I call at her and she speeds up.

I jog over to her and when I'm only arm length away from her I grab her arm and turn her to face me.

"What the hell was that?" I ask angrily.

"What the hell was that!" she asks with disbelief, "what the hell were you doing defending Ana Lucia?"

"For the love of God, what the hell did that woman do to you!" I ask amazed.

"Are you being serious?" she asks fumingly eyeing me.

"Well?" I ask shrugging still not getting what the big deal is.

Sometimes women make a lot out of nothing.

"Nevermind." She answers shaking her head with disbelief, "if you don't know what I'm talking about it really doesn't matter."

She turns and continues her way to the beach, while I'm left standing. I swear to God, I can get the most complicated medical expressions – but for the life of me, I can not get Kate.


	9. Chapter 9

**OK, I know this is a short chapter, but I've decided on more updates – shorter chapters. The story is nearly done, and hopefully when I manage to finish it I'll update longer chapters. Thanks for all of your great reviews, I truly appreciate it. Happy holidays everybody! ♥**

Kate's P.O.V:

"Hey Sun." I say approaching her tent.

"Hi Kate, how are you?" she asks smiling.

"Um, that's why I'm here actually… I think I'm getting a cold. And I'd like to kill that off before it really starts. Do you have something for me?" I ask.

"Um, yeah I might have some eucalyptus left. It'll open up your nasal." She answers.

"Great, thanks." I smile at her as she enters her tent.

I sigh heavily. Getting sick is about the last thing I need. Well, one thing before Ana Lucia that is. As I contemplate how to kill her and getting away with it, I feel someone wrapping one arm around my waist. I sigh again.

"You ok?" Jack asks worried.

"I'm fine." I answer coldly moving away from his touch.

"Well, you look…" he starts reaching to my face, but drops his hand as I brush him off, "pale."

"I'm fine." I answer tiredly.

"And you're shaking." He continues.

"I'm fine." I repeat slowly and confidently.

"Of course you are." He replies bitterly, "why are you being like this?"

"Like what?" I ask annoyed.

"Why are you blowing me off, Kate?" he asks and for a second I can swear I hear pain in his voice.

"I'm not blowing you off, Jack. It's just that I guess we both have different opinions about each other's feelings." I say feeling the tears beginning to well.

"You wanna talk about feelings, Kate?" he asks quietly to my ear, "I've no problem. the problem is, that one of these days you're gonna wake up and realize you've fallen for me just as hard as I have for you. And it might be too late."

I stand there for a second, shocked the core. I can feel my legs beginning to tremble.

"Sorry Kate, no eucalyptus left. I'll ask Jin to bring some!" Sun says exiting her tent.

"Hey Sun." Jack smiles at her and leaves.

"You two ok?" she asks questioningly.

"Far from it." I answer tiredly.

**Really sorry for the shortness of the whole thing, but hey – he told her how feels about her and that's the important thing! Please continue with the great responds! **


	10. Chapter 10

I walk slowly across the beach, in search for some water. My head is exploding. And though I'd hate to admit it, Jack was right. I'm pale, and I'm shaking, and I'm fucking sick. Goddamnit.

Jack.

He's in love with me.

I was certain I'd live a thousand years before hearing a decent, nearing to perfection guy telling me he's in love with me. And the fact that he's the only one I want to hear saying that is just the added bonus. If only I wasn't so emotionally crippled.

"Jesus." Shannon exclaims as she sees me, "you look terrible."

"Gotta hand it to you Shannon, I just love those talks of us." I reply leering.

"Seriously Kate," she continues with an uncharacteristic soft tone, "you look sick. You're pale and you're shaking… why aren't you at the hatch, sleeping?"

"The hatch is too suffocating for me. I feel like I'm burning up." I answer, admitting out loud for the first time I'm not as fine as I thought I was.

"Uh, you _are_ burning up." She says pressing the back of her hand against my forehead, "you have a temperature."

"Perfect." I mutter.

"Well, come on… let's go to your tent." She says grabbing my hand and leading me to the more populated area of the beach.

"Shannon, really, there's no need." I argue.

"Ugh, I just hate it when people with the likes of you and Jack get sick. You're too damn proud to admit it." She answers.

"I don't get it," I say smiling and she looks at me questioningly, "you're supposed to be the self centered bitch. This is very unlike you."

"I'm still a bitch," she replies grinning, "to the people who deserve it." She adds warningly and I laugh.

"Such as?" I ask.

"Like that newcomer bitch who needs to have two names in order for people to remember her." She mutters and I chuckle.

"Ana Lucia?" I ask, knowing the answer.

"Ana Lucia… Ana Lucifer is more like it!" she answers and I stop moving, "what is it?" she asks worried.

"Just so you'd know… if I wasn't straight, I'd be so in love with you by now." I say giving her a serious look.

"If I had a dollar for every time I heard that…" she replies grinning and we keep walking to my tent.

Jack's P.O.V:

After dinnertime at the caves is over, I walk up to the beach, wanting to check on everyone. OK, that's a lie. Wanting more than anything to see Kate.

"Hey Charlie, Hurley." I say approaching the two who are sitting by the fire.

"Yeah, whatever." Charlie mutters and I look at Hurley questioningly.

"What's with him?" I ask.

"Dude, what's with you?" Hurley asks back.

"I don't…" I start and Charlie interrupts me.

"…Get it?" he asks annoyed.

"Chill man." Hurley mumbles warningly at him and I just gawk at the two.

"Oh, I know you didn't just tell me to chill!" Charlie looks at him furiously.

"Hey, don't blame this on me, think about it – do you really want to end all friendly terms with the only person here with any medical familiarity?" Hurley asks him cocking his eyebrow.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" I look at them stunned.

"You're right. You take good care of me, Hurls." Charlie says to him, ignoring my question.

"Hey, don't forget what we agreed on." Hurley answers smiling at him.

"Yeah yeah, once we get off this sodding island, you'd buy DriveShaft and make me the bloody Rock God I used to be." Charlie nods smiling sarcastically.

"OK, is it possible for you two to get out of the married couple routine and focus for 5 seconds?" I ask getting annoyed.

"Oh, you're still here?" Charlie asks shooting a look at me.

I glare back at him and Hurley looks concerned at the two of us.

"Yeah, see, the reason my friend here was so sensitive…" Hurley starts but Charlie interrupts him.

"Compassionate!" he protests.

"Right, um… compassionate… is because, well man, we thought you of all people would be here today… you know, taking care of everything." Hurley finishes poorly.

"What's there to take care of?" I ask eyeing them getting anxious.

"You don't know?" Hurley asks and I shake my head. He turns to Charlie, "dude, he didn't know! This puts it in a total different light!"

"No Hurls, he should've known! Don't make excuses for him!" Charlie insists.

"OK, falling back to old habits here!" I cut them off before they start arguing about it.

Something tells me this is about Kate.

"Jack…" Hurley starts and exchanges a look with Charlie, "Kate's sick."

It's about Kate. Always is.

"Kate's… sick?" I ask.

"Real sick." Charlie nods, forgetting he's boycotting me.

Kate. Real. Sick. 3 words I've never wanted to hear in the same context. Thoughts just seem to fly through my mind. I knew it, I knew she was sick and no matter how much she hates me right now I shouldn't have left her sight for a second. I should've made her rest.

"Wh..wa…ho-how sick?" I stutter.

I can't, for the life of me, remember when I stuttered before.

"Um… I don't know dude, we checked up on her before. She's lying in her tent, shaking." Hurley answers lowering his sight.

"Shaking?" I ask alerted and immediately rise.

"Yeah, Shannon mentioned she has a fever." Charlie nods.

"Why didn't you come and get me?" I ask shaken.

"I… Shannon said Kate asked not to!" Charlie replies defensively.

I just shake my head in respond and accelerate towards Kate's tent. Right now, I'm trying my hardest to not think about Kate specifically asking people not to tell me she's sick.

When I get there, I see her lying on the ground, curled up in that tiny airplane blanket. My heart breaks at the sight of her so fragile and frail. I drag my eyes from her to Shannon, who is sitting next to her reading a book. She glances up at me unaffected before returning to her book.

"Shannon..." I trail off.

"I got it covered Jack. Go back to the caves." She answers unequivocally, not even looking at me.

"I know you can't, for one second, believe the words coming out of your mouth." I mutter at her and she looks up, surprised. "Go."

"Fine." She mutters back rising, "but only because I think this," she says poking her finger in my chest, "is pure sexual frustration."

She leaves and I sigh heavily watching her go. I turn my head to Kate, who's still lying there quivering. I kneel in front of her and brush off a clammy strand of hair from her face. Good. Soon enough she'll be sweating off her fever.

Oddly enough, she's sleeping profoundly, despite breathing erratically and trembling. I stroke her cheek and rise, walking to her other side and lying next to her. I wrap my arms around her, being careful not to wake her up, and bring her back against my chest. I bury my face at the back of her neck, kissing it. Gradually, her shivering stops. When I feel her breathing return to normal pace, and when I'm positive she isn't cold anymore, I let myself fall asleep thinking this girl will be the end of me.

Kate's P.O.V:

Never in my life have I felt this content. This safe. Those arms around me… it makes me feel complete. Like those arms are the only arms that should ever hold me.

Oh, God.

Please don't let it be Sawyer, please don't let it be Sawyer…

I immediately shoot my eyes open and gaze at the arms holding me. When I see it, I grin. Jack. I stir gently and slowly turn to face him, hoping not to wake him. Things have been pretty bad between us, and I know he might still be upset with me. Him coming here last night was pure Jack, on full doctor mode. So I don't want to wake him up. I want to stay in his arms a little longer. Optimally, forever. But since I know that's not an option, a few extra minutes of staring at his sleeping form would be good, too.

But the one thing that skips my mind is that Jack is a doctor. He sleeps very lightly. And so the second I began stirring, he woke up. When I finally face him, he just looks at me, not saying a word.

I open my mouth to say something, but then shut it. I place one hand against his chest and lower my eyes.

"Your fever is gone," he says with authoritativeness touching my neck, "so that's good."

"Jack…" I trail off finally bringing up my eyes to meet his.

He stares at me silently for a few seconds and then clears his throat.

"I'm gonna go help Jin fishing. Call me if you need anything." He says and quickly rises, leaving.

And just like that, the warm and secure arms are no longer surrounding me. Just like that, Jack is gone, and I'm all alone again. The one person I never wanted to lose, the one person I never wanted to walk away from me – just did.


	11. Chapter 11

_"But in the end he needs a little bit more than me, more security._

_If I've known from the start, why am I falling apart?"_

What the hell is up with the music selection today?

Charlie and I are on hatch shift and being the 'rock God' he is, he picked the tunes. But those lyrics… insert irony here.

"Would you turn this crap off?" I ask annoyed, tossing the same magazine I already read 4 times to the table.

"ABBA. Not crap." He answers.

"Oh, I'm sorry, would you turn this god awful crap off?" I ask rising.

"Katharine, I'm sensing some hostility here." He says mockingly.

"Call me that again and you'll sense more than that." I smirk whacking his head.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." He suggests rising and entering the bath.

I sigh heavily and rewind the song, listening to it again. Gradually I break down in tears. Why am I falling apart? I'm in love with him, but I should've known by now, nothing good ever happens to people like me. We don't deserve it. And Jack… Jack isn't good. He's what makes good look pitiful.

"Hey." I hear a soft familiar voice.

I gasp and turn to see him standing there.

"Hey." I stutter trying to wipe my eyes.

"What's the matter?" he asks, lowering his sight.

I bite my lower lip, wanting to answer but knowing I'd just break again. I shrug, trying to smile but wind up covering my face as I cry once more. He continues to stand there for a few seconds and then approaches me, removing the hands from my face and kissing me softly on the cheek. He envelops me in his arms and I sob freely against him clutching at his shoulders.

"Talk to me." He says gently.

"Why would you leave me?" I ask tearfully.

"Kate…" he pulls away and trails off.

"Tell me." I insist.

"Because you scare me Kate. At any given moment you'd turn and leave, and I'm not that sure that's a risk I'm capable of." He answers sincerely.

"When have I ever left you?" I ask shocked, the tears in my eyes turn to angry tears.

"You went to Sawyer!" he replies.

"He was injured!" I return, "he needed to think someone cares about him and not everybody wants him dead! He's done nothing wrong to me, so I took care of him. But I never went to Sawyer. Don't you get it Jack? From the first time I saw you, after we crashed, I felt something I've never felt before."

"You?" he calls, "for Christ sake, I was married and I never felt this way!"

We both go silent for a few seconds just looking at each other.

"I can't lose you, Jack." I say silently.

"You're not going to lose me, Kate." He answers at the same tone, "maybe we just need to start over."

"OK…" I say nodding.

"So Kate…" he starts wrapping his arms around my middle, "why don't you tell me something about yourself?"

I giggle at the question, finding it odd that we've known each other for over 50 days but don't really know that much. Hell, we don't even know each other's age.

"I'm Kate Austen." I start smiling, "I'm 26 years old, and I'm from Iowa. My mother is Canadian and I despise mushrooms. And if asked what's the one thing I'd bring on a deserted island, I would've said you."

He grins and then leans in and kisses me. Gently at first but with more passion as the kiss grows.

"I love you." I say when we pull away, "and I know it may not be enough but that's all I have to offer."

"I only have one thing to tell you. You're crazy if you think that's not enough." He whispers in reply, stroking my face.

I beam and kiss him hungrily, making up for all those lost days.

"So seriously Kate, 26?" he asks as we pull away.

"Yeah." I answer and he starts to laugh, "What?"

"Well, just think about it. If I was one of those weird kids who get their teachers knocked up when they're 13, I could've been your daddy!" he says at a childish tone.

"Shut up." I gasp and slap his arm lightly.

He laughs that cute laugh of his and pulls me into another kiss. When things get a little more serious, he pulls me into the bedroom. About 2 minutes later I hear Charlie.

"Kate? Where are you? Oh come on, ABBA aren't that bad!" he exclaims.

I laugh against Jack's mouth and concentrate back on him.

**The end.**

_Sorry for the rash ending, but with me focusing on much more angsty fics, I had to get this fluffy one over with LOL_


End file.
